Vergil's Past
by ClareTurner
Summary: Since I have a strange attraction to Vergil, I have decided to create a fic of how Nero may have been concieved according to the rumor . rated M for Nero's conception, but if you don't like lemons you can just skip that chapter.


Vergil's Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, nor its characters. I have only just started getting into the series, and have come to like Vergil. (don't ask why...) because of the rumor that he is in fact Nero's father, I have been thinking of the possible ways this could of came about. I study various villains for my own pleasure, and I think this may be why Vergil may have snapped. Please give advice if I get facts wrong, but please don't flame me. I have also read the manga as well to help me write this and to give myself a time-line. M rating is because of the fact that Vergil will in fact be having a lemon to create Nero in the next chapter.

Since I do not have much time any more, I will try to make this particular fic shorter than most.

Chapter 1: Young Love

It was a very cold and bloody night. A few religious knights were surveying the scene to see if there were any survivors from the horrible demon attack. Just when they were about to abandon the place, a young boy whimpered. He was stuck with many swords, and looked barely alive.

"Mother... Dante..." he moaned desperately. The men took the swords out, and carried the now unconscious boy with them. When the child was miraculously healed quickly, and they were able to question him, the very brave young man explained that he had a younger twin brother named Dante, and that he wanted to know if he was alright.

The men told him that they could not find this boy, but they would not stop searching. The men did not have to ask how he had survived. They knew that their god Sparda had twin sons with a human woman. This boy must have been the elder.

They knew that this boy should learn the art of swordplay so that he could defend himself against the demons who opposed him because of his father. Vergil wanted revenge for what they did to his family.

A few years later, Vergil was better than his teachers. He won every duel before they could even say "begin," and he killed demons in record time. He was praised by everyone and respected. He had even tracked down and killed the demons responsible for killing his family, for he thought that even though Dante had hidden, he had perished as well. He could not forgive the demon world for that.

As with all teenagers, he was not immune to infatuation of the opposite gender. Since he was found he had befriended a beautiful young girl named Beatrice. She in turn had always admired him, and spoke with him whenever she could. Soon, they had plans to marry. Vergil was very content considering what he had lost. He loved Beatrice no matter what, and couldn't think of a world without her.

Vergil loved to have his hair hanging in his face. However, Beatrice didn't like that look. She constantly slicked his hair back.

"A nice gentleman like you should look it." she said with a wide smile.

"Its a hassle." Vergil answered her. "Every time I fight it falls out anyway."

"You better have it slicked back for our wedding day!" she said nudging him playfully as he grabbed her by her waist to kiss her.

"I will, I promise." Vergil said kissing his fiancé on the cheek and then turning in for the night.

The wedding was beautiful. It was a nice spring day, not too hot, and not too cold. Everyone in the village they lived in were present. Vergil, son of Sparda getting married was a very big deal. The half-devil looked elegant with a blue royal tunic, and sure enough, his hair was slicked back just the way Beatrice liked it. Yamato, his sword which once belonged to Sparda himself, was in its sheath looking as regal as its owner. Soon the wedding march played, and Beatrice walked down the long Isle dressed in mostly white with blue beads embroidered in the bodice.

If devils could cry, Vergil would have burst into tears at seeing the love of his life looking so beautiful. The ceremony, although truly long, seemed to fade away from Vergil's mind as he started into his love's eyes. They soon said their vows, and they were finally man and wife.

The party that followed was one of great celebration. Everyone congratulated the son of Sparda, and his beautiful wife. Finally, the party was over, and it was time for the marriage to be consummated.

"I'm so happy we're finally together forever." Vergil said carrying his wife over the threshold of their huge house.

"I know, it seems like it was yesterday that we found you." she said kissing her new husband. "Now I can't wait to be the mother of you child."

"And I can't wait to be a father." he said. He carried her all the way up to their bedroom, and laid her on their king-sized bed.

He laid Yamato aside, and lay next to his beautiful new wife.

END CHAPTER

AN- this is a warning for the next chapter, do not read if you do not like lemons, move on to chapter 3 when it is posted.


End file.
